April Fool's
by Mrs. Seamus Finnigan
Summary: It's April Fool's Day and I felt the need to post this one shot about the birth of Fred and George Weasley, the lights of our lives.
**Happy Birthday, George!**

Arthur Weasley was worn out. His day at work had been hard on him. Many of his co-workers had learned about the Muggle Prank Holiday, April Fool's. They all decided to work together to prank his cramped office. Of course, the fact that it was muggle was disdainful but they hadn't cared. They wanted an excuse to prank him. Now, he was apparating home to his pregnant wife, a seven year old, a five year old and a nineteen month old. His life these days were tough. He loved them though. His gorgeous, fiery bride; his brave seven year old son; his animal-loving five year old son; his inquisitive nineteen month old. The four of them were dear to him.

As he walked down the path to the Burrow, he contemplated where he had gone with his life. When he was young, he had started dating Molly Prewett, the enchanting young redhead. As soon as the madman had tried to take over their part of the world, he had proposed to the love of his life. They had had Bill and everything was wonderful. Charlie came along and the pair had him and his wife roaring with laughter. Molly gave birth to Percy a few years later and Arthur knew his sons would always look up to him. All three of them. Now, Molly was pregnant again and the two of them were excited to have more children in the house. Their boys had brought such joy to the house. More laughter was always what a person needed during wartimes. This child would be a bringer of laughter for them as the war continued on around them. He was happy with his life. He was.

Arthur opened the door of the Burrow to his two oldest sitting at the kitchen table. He smiled warmly at the pair and they turned at the sound of his footsteps.

"Daddy!" Cried Bill

"Daddy!" Repeated Charlie

"Da!" Was Percy's echo

"Boys!" Arthur held his arms out to them

Charlie and Bill hurled their small bodies at him, wrapping skinny arms around his waist.

"Boys," Arthur bent to their level, to meet their eyes, "Where's your mum?"

"Right here, Arthur," Molly came from around the corner, a worn-out smile on her face

"My love," His voice was soft as he separated from his sons' arms to embrace his wife, "How are you feeling?"

"The baby has been treating me to a good day today," She looked up at him, a glimmer of joy in her beautiful brown eyes, "I hope that continues for the rest of the day."

"Good, good," He kissed her, then pulled away, sparks in _his_ eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too, Arthur Weasley,"

"MA!" Percy shrieked

"Mum," Bill tugged at her sleeve, "Percy's crying."

"Thank you, son," Arthur laughed, "But I'll take care of it. Your mum is tired from her day. I'll worry about your brother so she can rest."

Arthur walked out of the room and picked his son up off the floor. He kissed the boy's forehead. In turn, Percy grabbed some of his father's hair and tugged. Instead of being irritated, Arthur simply felt adoration and love for the small child yanking on him. Percy was one Arthur's greatest sources of happiness. The boy made him laugh all the time, just like his older brothers. Just like his younger brother would. After all, the Weasley's hadn't had a girl in generations. Why would they now? Suddenly, Arthur heard a shout from the other room. Holding his youngest son tightly, he hurried to the other room. Molly was gripping at her swollen stomach, her mouth open in an incredibly loud scream.

"What is it, my love?"

"The baby," She gasped, "The baby's coming. We need… St. … Mungo's…"

"The boys," He muttered, "What to do with the boys?"

"Arthur," Molly gritted her teeth, "Apparate them to your mother's, like we talked about. Be quick please!"

"Right, right," As Arthur took the boys to their grandmother's house, he wondered how he never remembered that part, "Mother! Molly's having the baby!"

"Hurry on back to her, my son," His mother rushed out to take Percy from his arms, "Don't worry about the boys, they'll be fine here with me."

"Thank you, Mum." Arthur kissed his mother's cheek and apparated as fast as he could back to the Burrow, "My love?"

"Still in the kitchen, Arthur," Molly mumbled

"Are you pranking me?" Arthur was confused, his wife was suddenly fine

"Excuse me?" Molly tensed up

"It's April Fool's," Arthur replied, "It's a muggle holiday where you go around playing practical jokes on the people you know."

"Arthur Weasley," Molly growled, "Why would I know a muggle holiday, let alone participate in such a way?"

"Right," He slammed his mouth shut and grabbed his wife's hand, apparating them to St. Mungo's safely

They walked into the hospital to see the healers rushing about in their usual visit. One of the healers noticed them and immediately rushed over to the two of them.

"Who's the Healer assigned to you?" She asked Molly

"Healer Pye," Arthur answered honestly

"Who assigned-" The healer shook her head, "Never mind. If you could follow me, I will show you to a room where you can wait until I am able to loca- I mean, until Healer Pye is able to see you."

"Thank you, Healer," Arthur glanced at Molly's twisted expression, "We hope Healer Pye is able to come see us soon."

"Of course," The healer nodded, leading them to comfortable room with a chair for Arthur and a bed for Molly, "Please wait here. Healer Pye should be in here shortly."

FWGWFWGWFWGWFWGWFWGWFWGW

After several hours of labor, Molly Weasley had given birth to a loud baby boy. However, she was still in pain. Arthur was incredibly worried as his eyes shifted between the healer cleaning his newborn son and his screaming wife. Unsure of what was happening, he bounced on the balls of his feet. Things hadn't gone on this long with Bill, Charlie or Percy.

"Mr. Weasley," Healer Pye smiled at him temporarily, "Please take a deep breath. We have everything under control. We're just waiting for the second infant to- Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur fainted.

FWGWFWGWFWGWFWGWFWGWFWGW

Minutes later, the healer that had been summoned to wake Arthur was successful and he sat next to his wife, gazing lovingly at the twins boys in her arms. They were beautiful, his April Fool's Day prank. They were wonderful.

"What should we call them?" Molly looked at the twins then at Arthur

"We should call the first one Fred," Arthur replied

"And the second one can be George," Molly smiled

"I'm sorry, dear," Arthur coughed, "I can't recall. Which is which?"

"Dear," Molly chuckled softly, "The fidgety one is George. The quieter one was born first."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, Arthur,"


End file.
